that final moment
by Owl's Prayer
Summary: We don't know how long is forever-One-shot, Yullen (:


**A/N: As much as I like Yuu, he doesn't belong to me. And Moyashi belongs to him. What more can I say? TT**

 **-that final moment-**

"Wasn't that the sh*t you wrote when you were trying to woo me?" Kanda snorted, knocking Allen on the head. He placed his chin on Allen's shoulder and peered at the piece of paper held between Allen's fingers. Allen squealed before slipping out of his grip.

"Don't lie, you secretly like it, _Bakanda_. And I wasn't the one who wrote this, it was Lavi!"

"Ahhh. So Lavi loves me more than you do. You wound me, Moyashi."

"The name is Al-len, Baka Yuu!"

Kanda chuckled, grabbing Allen by the back of his head and pressing him to his chest. The deep rumble from his chest gave Allen shivers, and Allen couldn't believe how lucky he was to see this side of Kanda. He blushed a light shade of pink, and gently pressed his ear to Kanda's chest. They stayed there for a while, Kanda threading his fingers into Allen's soft white hair, and Allen listening to the slow beating of Kanda's heart.

" _Are you a tower? 'Cus Eiffel for you_ ," Allen whispered, chuckling. Kanda rolled his eyes. Bopping Allen on the head, he said, "Is this even an appropriate timing for a pick up line?"

"It's always time for a pick up line when it comes to you, Kanda."

" _Well then, are you China steal my heart_?"

Allen laughed, and hugged Kanda tightly. "Haven't I already?"

Kanda gave him a small smile and pressed his lips to Allen's forehead. "Why are we using pickup lines?"

"I just want to hear you say that you love me in a very appealing manner."

"Moyashi. As much as I love you enough to grace you with my pickup lines, but…"

"Shh. Don't say it. Don't say it. We all know what is going to happen, but just…not now…please."

Kanda squeezed his eyes shut. The war was coming. He could feel it. They could feel it. But he didn't want this moment to end. Not when he knew that the Vatican had forced Allen to lead the battle, in hopes of him destroying the Earl forever. Kanda knew that, in a way, it was to let Allen prove his loyalty to the Order. Ever since they knew that Allen was the host to the Fourteenth, the Vatican wanted him destroyed. But Komui had fought for him, placing his upmost trust in Allen. Now here they were, about to go into the final war with the Earl. Kanda knew well enough that Allen could possibly lose his life in this mission. Kanda crushed Allen's body to his, silently wishing that he could keep Allen close to him forever.

Allen let a few tears roll down his pale cheeks. He could sense Kanda's rising panic. Allen gently rubbed Kanda's back in soothing circles.

"Keep loving me like you do," Allen whispered, his voice low. Kanda pressed his forehead against Allen's, his dark hair covering the sides of their faces. He let a few tears curve down his face to his chin—they dripped on Allen's shirt—and he tenderly pressed his lips on the bridge of Allen's nose, knowing that he may not be able to do the same again. His lips travelled down Allen's nose, and gently rest against the soft pink lips that he was always fond off. They were thin, though the bottom lip was slightly thicker, giving the pair of lips an irresistible, pouty look that may be associated with girls.

" _…and I remember your eyes were so bright. When I first met you, so in love that night, and now I'm kissing your tears goodnight, and I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry…_ "

"Stop, Moyashi…Don't sing anymore. How can you still sing when you're about to…about to… _die_?"

"I told you not to say it, Kanda," Allen frowned, pressing his finger on the creases that marred the smooth skin on Kanda's forehead. Kanda's features relaxed visibly, but he radiated a tense, fight-or-flight vibe.

Allen smiled gently at Kanda, and traced his lips over the path of his tears. "If I were to die, let this be a memory worth remembering. Just remember that I will always be with you…"

Darkness over took the skies, and they could see the swarm of akumas in the distance from the room. Allen's left eye glowed red, and now he could hear the desperate cries of the trapped souls. Flinching a little, he buried his head into Kanda's chest, trying to block out the pitiful cries of the soul. His left eye throbbed and strained. Sighing, he closed his eyes and gave Kanda a final, lingering kiss and took a step back.

"It's our job to fight. My right hand for the people, my left for the akumas…"

Allen smiled.

"… _and all of me for you,_ _ **Kanda Yuu.**_ "

 **-that final moment-**

 _His smile was the brightest._

 _His laugh was the lightest._

 _He…he…his hair was white, like snow._

 _His hand…was black._

 _He…he was_ _ **mine**_ _. And I can't live without him._

Kanda thought desperately, as he stared at the corpses that lay in the main hall of the Order. His mind was blank, and all he could think was _the war was over_ , and Allen. _Allen, Allen, Allen._

The Earl was dead. Half the order was killed. The Vatican fled. Kanda had broken the critical point somewhere in the middle of the war. He was going to rise up the ranks and become a general. If the Order stilled exist.

But all he could think of was Allen. _Allen, Allen, Allen_.

Kanda couldn't see Allen. He didn't make his way back to the Order. He wasn't helped by anyone back home. He wasn't a dead body carried by a stretcher into the infirmary.

Kanda went back into his room and curled in the corner. He reeked of a coppery stench which made him want to hurl. Lifting his head, he stared straight at his lotus, looking at the remaining five petals. Strange. Looks like he isn't going to die any time soon.

He pressed his back into the wall and activated Mugen. The crystal weapon glowed a stunning red despite being in a dark room. There was no marks or cracks that marred the weapon, no signs of getting through a ferocious battle.

He held on to Mugen as he stood, swaying slightly, and made his way to the gates of the Order. The gate keeper was long destroyed into piles of rocks—poor guy, Kanda thought—and the front of the order was littered with patches of dark brown, red and _flesh_. The sight, no matter how gruesome, didn't make Kanda turn away.

His beansprout was probably out there, that's why, _he should find him, shouldn't_ —

 _"Yuu? Hey Bakanda? A little help here?"_

Kanda froze. So Allen was so dead and he came back to haunt him?

" _Bakandaaaaaaa_ …"

Kanda forgot what he should have been doing. Whipping around, he ran towards the source of the sound with Mugen raised and ready to strike and impale whoever that was messing with him.

It was a déjà vu feeling.

Mugen stopped just a centimeter from the person's nose. Said person raised both hands with a squeak, both eyes staring at the tip of Mugen.

"Uh Kanda? Can you, you know, put Mugen down?"

Kanda stared. He stared and stared.

"I didn't think you would really expect me to die. Really, maybe I should throw both of us down the cliff together."

Kanda didn't respond.

"If only Lavi was here… _ **Chopped-hair Yuu**_!"

"Moyashi. Don't you _dare._ "

Allen smiled. He could see the different expressions that flickered past Kanda's features.

 _Don't you dare chop my hair._

 _Don't you dare start joking around like nothing happened._

 ** _Don't you dare die on me._**

" _If there's love in this life we're unstoppable_ …Like I said, I'll be back for you— _Timcanpy_!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. Only his beansprout could change the topic in the same sentence.

"Timcanpy, where did'ya go— _owowwowowow don't bite my nose nghhhh let go_!"

Kanda smiled at the scene fondly and enveloped his beansprout in a hug.

 _ **"Okaeri."**_

 **-that final moment-**

 **A/N: Done! Another one-shot. This was a hot-of-press thing-I didn't really check through much, but meh, it's a one-shot. More Yullen. :))) No matter how impossible I think it is for them to get along, I needed to write this. LOL.**

 **ANYWAY. The story had an awkward start because it was inspired by another fanfic-** ** _Courtship for Dummies by Lime Daiquiri_** **. There was this song about Kanda that Lavi wrote, which I thought was cool, but I didn't bring it in because it wasn't my work anyway. So that was what Allen used to court Kanda and the song was written on the paper.**

 **Review if YUU can, THANKS 3**

 **-Owl's Prayer**


End file.
